Stargate SG-1: Queen of Osiris
by HufflepuffBadger1978
Summary: AU version of the Stargate SG-1 Episode "The Curse" The Isis jar was undamaged, thereby allowing Osiris to choose a new vessel for his queen.


Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 is owned by MGM Studios

AU version of the Stargate SG-1 Episode "The Curse" The Isis jar was undamaged, thereby allowing Osiris to choose a new vessel for his queen.

"*" denotes internal communication between symbiote and host.

 **Queen of Osiris**

 _Chicago, United States, Earth_

Due to a tight timetable before the artifacts of the Stewart expedition were to be returned to Egypt, Sarah Gardner in desperation to learn as much as possible opened the Osiris burial jar, unaware it was actually a stasis jar housing a Goa'uld named Osiris. Upon awakening, Osiris burrowed his way into Sarah's neck, connected to her brain, and seized control over her body. When Dr. David Jordan walked in, Osiris turned on him and demanded the location of the Chappa'ai (Stargate) as well as the whereabouts of his brother Setesh. Osiris then strangled him to death using Sarah's hands while all she could do was helplessly watch. After learning the ramifications of what he had done due to searching his host's memories, he decided to stage an "accidental" explosion to cover the murder using chemicals from a nearby lab. Before Osiris destroyed the lab, he noticed a second stasis jar which contained his queen Isis; he retrieved the jar and set off the explosion. While Dr. Steven Rayner was cataloging the artifacts that survived the explosion, Osiris realized that since he took a female host that a male host would be needed for Isis. He briefly considered Steven Rayner to be that host but almost immediately decided against it; Osiris found Dr. Rayner to be hideous and therefore unworthy of being a vessel for his queen.

...

Upon learning that his archaeology professor, Dr. David Jordan, had died in an explosion, Dr. Daniel Jackson decided to take some leave from Stargate Command to attend the funeral in Chicago. During this time, he was reunited with two of his colleagues he had known before his participation in the Stargate Program. Steven Rayner was unhappy to see him and verbally attacks him. Sarah Gardner, whom Daniel had a prior relationship with, was however happy to see him and greeted him with kind words as well as a comforting hug. Unknown to Daniel, Sarah had become an unwilling host to the Goa'uld Osiris.

Sarah tried to scream out, _'Oh my God. Get out of here Daniel, it's not me!'_

Osiris laughed inwardly, *Insolence! Your pathetic attempts to help him aren't going to work.*

Sarah defiantly shouted back, *Get out of me, you monster! I won't let you hurt my Daniel!*

*Your Daniel? If I recall correctly, you broke up with him years ago because he was so caught up in his work, he forgot your anniversary*, said Osiris mockingly as he continued, *Oh don't worry my dear, I am not going to kill him. I have other plans for him.*

...

Osiris, posing as Sarah, showed Daniel to the room where the Stewart expedition artifacts were being kept. Initially they discussed the Stewart expedition and how they fell victim to the "Curse of Osiris". Eventually however, the conversation took a different and quite unexpected course.

Osiris grabbed Daniel's arm, turned him towards him, and hugged him tightly as he said, "I am so sorry, Daniel."

Daniel just stood there confused as he asked, "Sarah, what is going on?"

Sarah knew by Osiris's sudden move that he was about to set his plan in motion. _'No Daniel! Run Daniel, run!'_

Osiris just laughed wickedly as his host desperately and futilely tried to physically scream so Daniel might heed her warning.

Osiris grabbed Daniel and gave him a deep passionate kiss, catching Daniel by surprise.

Daniel quickly pulled back, clearly stunned by the actions of his former lover especially in light of recent events. "Sarah, what you doing?"

Osiris smiled as he held Daniel tightly. "I was really stupid for leaving you. I should've been more understanding and perhaps even worked closer with you in proving your theories about the Pyramids to be correct."

Sarah couldn't help but agree with Osiris on that point, but only that point. She continued trying to shout for Daniel to run but the words couldn't escape her lips.

Daniel just shook his head as he said, "Sarah, I really don't think this is the time to be..."

Osiris silenced Daniel with another kiss. After a few moments, Osiris pulled back as he smiled. "I have something to show you, Daniel".

Daniel just looked at Sarah with a slightly nervous look on his face. "Uh...what are you talking about, Sarah?"

Osiris reached into Sarah's handbag and pulled out at the Isis jar. "I just had this carbon dated. It's over 10,000 years old."

Daniel looked at Sarah with an astonished look on his face.

Osiris nodded as she continued, "That means your theories are correct."

Osiris then broke the seal and began to open the jar.

"Uh...I'm not really sure you should be opening that. Isn't it a priceless artifact?"

"We could just tell the Egyptian government that it was damaged during transport" said Osiris as he removed the lid and held up the jar in front of Dr. Jackson.

Daniel just looked at Sarah with an astonished look on his face. _'Something is very wrong here. Why would Sarah behave like this?'_ Before he could say anything, he caught a glimpse of the markings on the jar which he immediately recognized as an ancient form of Goa'uld.

Osiris looked at the expression on Daniel's face and realized that he recognized the writing. _'He knows about the Goa'uld?_ '

 _'Daniel, please run away before it's too late!'_ Sarah screamed frantically but once again the words couldn't reach her mouth.

Daniel felt a shiver go up his spine upon hearing an eerily familiar sound coming from the jar. Seconds later, a Goa'uld slowly emerged from the jar.

"Oh my God!" commented Daniel as he backed away.

Osiris quickly grabbed Daniel's shoulder and forced him to his knees.

"You're a Goa'uld!" exclaimed Daniel upon seeing Sarah's eyes glow.

Osiris grinned wickedly as he spoke in a flanged voice, "Does he please you, my love?"

The serpentine-like creature turned toward Osiris and made an approving hissing sound. Isis then turned back towards Daniel and prepared to strike.

Sarah tried to will one of her hands into grabbing Isis and snapping her in half before she was able to possess Daniel. She felt a brief sense of confidence as she was slowly able to move her hand closer to the Goa'uld. Unfortunately Osiris caught on almost immediately and casually activated every pain sensor in her body which caused her to scream inwardly as he exclaimed in a sadistic tone, *You dare to attempt to slay a god?*

Daniel attempted to knock the stasis jar over with his free hand however he was too late; Isis sprung from the jar and burrowed into the back of Daniel's neck, causing him to cry out in pain. Moments later, Daniel's eyes glowed as the Goa'uld seized control over his body. Sarah could only weep inwardly as she watched Daniel suffer the same fate as her. Isis was able to quickly learn some interesting facts from Daniel's memories.

"My host works for a clandestine group involving the Chappa'ai. It is located at the Cheyenne Mountain complex in Colorado," said Isis in a flanged symbiote voice as she continued, "Seems the Tauri have been very busy these past few years. You will be pleased to know that Setesh is dead."

Osiris just blinked as he responded, "What? That's impossible!"

Isis nodded as she added, "It's true, he is definitely dead. So is Ra, Hathor, and Sokar."

Osiris grinned with satisfaction as he said, "Then the Tau'ri have done us a great service. With our enemies out of the way, there is nothing to stop us from imposing our will upon the Goa'uld Empire and regaining what is rightfully ours."

Isis closed her eyes briefly and continued, "The Chappa'ai is under heavy guard and will be difficult to reach. Also it seems that one member of my host's team, a Major Samantha Carter, was once blended with a Goa'uld. She would detect our presence if we got too close to her."

Osiris nodded understandably as he said, "Which means it will be very difficult to leave by way of the Chappa'ai. Fortunately I have an alternate mode of transportation...provided the Tau'ri haven't already located it."

Isis delved further into her host's memories and then replied, "They have not. However we should leave as soon as possible before my host is missed."

Osiris smiled wickedly in agreement as he said, "Make no mistake, Osiris and Isis will return, and the rivers of the earth will run red with blood."

 _Egypt, Earth_

Osiris and Isis arrived at the temple outside of Cairo where their jars were located by the Stewart expedition. There they found Dr. Steven Rayner who had stolen the Amulet-key (as they had suspected) and used it to open a hidden compartment. Isis found it amusing that Steven was trying on the silver Kara kesth (hand device) considering that it only worked for those with Naquadah in their blood. Osiris however was not amused. Steven turned around in time to see Osiris and Isis walking up to him from the shadows; from his perspective it was Sarah and Daniel. Before Steven could react, Osiris and Isis drew their daggers and proceeded in stabbing the stunned archaeologist to death. After retrieving the Kara kesth and Amulet-key, Osiris used the Amulet-key to raise a pyramidal spacecraft which was hidden in a secret chamber nearby the temple. Osiris opened a second compartment which housed another Kara kesth which Isis promptly claimed. Osiris and Isis accessed the Archaic Tel'tak via the teleportation rings and used the spacecraft to leave Earth with the intention of rebuilding their empire.

 **End of Story**


End file.
